Love Shed
by lvmehtme
Summary: The locker room is too roudy for Kuroko so he decides to get changed in the sports equipment shed. Well, guess who's on clean up duty! Kuroko x Kagami! WARNING! YAOI! BOY on BOY action! SMUT! no like-y no read-y!


**A/N: Hilo! I've been focusing on Black Butler lately and recently found Kuroko no Basuke and fell in love! Well, now I'm gonna make THEM fall in love! Muwahahahahah! I really hope u like! But if u don't, feel free to tell me and I'll do my best next time! ~muwa~ kisskiss!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way shape or form (tho they have amazing form!3) own Kuroko no Basuke!**

**WARNING: this fanfiction contains hardcore yaoi! Guy on guy! If you do not like it please do not read it! (I ask nicely for now…)**

**My Heart is My Basketball**

I don't really like being invisible. Sure it has its perks when it comes to the game but it's a huge deterrent when I have someone I like. No. I think I'm past the point of like. I think I'm in love with them. But again being invisible can be good since the one I like…is a guy. For now it's enough for me just to look and he is completely unaware of my presence, let alone my feelings. It's better off that way. It'll save me the pain. For now.

"Kuroko get your head in the game! Kagami, pass! Hyuuga, catch and shoot! Good!"

Aida was yelling orders to us as practice for an upcoming game against Kaijo High. Kise played for that team. The Generation of Miracle's member was a formidable opponent but I wasn't too concerned about it. It was my being able to keep up that was worrying me. Even now during the practice I was sweating and struggling to keep up. We'd been going at this for almost an hour so I guess that was pretty good.

"Ok! Practice is over! Good job guys! Kuroko work on keeping up! Kagami, jump a little higher, Koganei, you're useless! I told you…" she went on to lecture but I tuned her out and headed back to the locker rooms.

No one bothered me like usual. Sometimes I wished at least one person would say 'hello' once in a while. Oh well. The locker room was full and people hit me as they went about changing but they took no notice. I grabbed my clothes and to avoid any further jostling I took my clothes and walked back outside to the sports equipment shed and began my undressing there.

_Clack_!

The handle of the shed turned violently and a ton of basketballs were thrown inside. One came straight for my face and there was a dull _thunk_ as it nailed me flat in the forehead. The ball bounced right back out the door and who ever had thrown it in cursed lightly and picked it back up. I turned to the door while clutching my throbbing forehead and saw Kagami's head peek around the door. Again he threw the ball in there and this time I was ready for it and caught it, the sound of the hollow, solid ball echoing in the empty space around us.

"Whoa! Kuroko! I didn't see you in there!" Kagami laughed as he walked into the sports shed.

I nodded and let the basketball drop to the floor and roll off to join the others. Kagami. Kagami Taiga. The red headed beauty of the team. It was embarrassing for him to be here with me half naked, my pants already on the floor with only my long jersey covering my underwear. He was the one of my affection after all. I didn't say anything and he just looked closer at me while I stared at him with an unwavering gaze.

"Your forehead's bleeding." He commented and poked it.

I gave a grimace and pulled my head back to put my hand to my forehead again. Indeed there was blood.

"You should look where you throw the basketballs."

He was silent and when I looked at him he seemed to have a disgruntled expression warring with a worried expression. Finally the worried one won.

"I'm sorry. Though I have to be honest that I don't think I'd have seen you anyways. You do have that magical disappearing ability after all." He laughed.

Somehow his words seemed to hit home in my heart and a blush scattered across my face with hurt and I turned away quickly, my head lowered so he couldn't see such an embarrassing change in my usually unchanging face.

"Yeh, I know." I whispered and turned so my back was to him.

Knowing it meant nothing to him I pulled my jersey over my head and tossed it to the floor next to my other clothes.

"Whoa whoa! What are you doing?!" Kagami yelled.

I cast a glance over my shoulder to look at his face. Surprisingly it had turned a nice shade of red that was slowly brightening to the color of his dark hair.

"I couldn't change in the locker room so I came here instead."

'Why?"

"I keep getting hit in there. But I guess it doesn't make a difference out here either."

Again he gave me that hurt expression and I saw his face turn a bit lighter as his embarrassment fled. Somehow that didn't make me feel any better either. I turned even further around and looked at him full on. At my movement his blushed picked up once again and he continued avoiding my eyes.

"I'm really sorry 'bout that. I really didn't see you."

"Yeh, I know. It's fine."

"If there was anything I could do you know? Like get you a Band-Aid or bandage or something?"

"Anything." I whispered and for a second I could fantasize.

"Anything." He confirmed.

Now I turned to face him full on and he skittered back a bit while blushing furiously. I walked over to him and he kept backing up until he was in the doorway. I reached out, my hand going directly for him but instead of reaching for him I reached behind him and tugged the door closed and locked it.

"I'm changing remember?"

Kagami let out a huge breath and slumped a little as I backed up.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that."

"It's ok. You'll do anything right?" I asked, my words brazen.

"Y-yes. What do you have in mind?" he blushed out obviously more effected by the atmosphere in here than he was truly letting on.

"Then kiss it and make it better." I commanded and lifted my head so I was staring at him.

There was a moment of sputtering and furious blushing before he went silent and just stared at me. I could tell he was debating on whether or not to just yell like he usually did or to actually do it. After all there were no windows, the door was locked and he'd said he'd do anything. Finally he blew out a breath and lifted the light blue hair on my forehead back and gently pressed his warm lips to my cut.

I reveled in his warmth and kindness for those few seconds before he pulled back. I was definitely blushing by now and we stared at each other for a while longer. I don't think either of us could believe that'd just happened.

"Do it again." I whispered.

Again he leaned forward and pressed his lips to my forehead with no hesitation this time. I leaned into that kiss and he leaned against the wall. My hands ended up clutching his jersey front and his other hand had gone around my back, pressing his warm fingers into the small of my bare back. His touch was just too much. The fire in my veins seemed to race throughout me before centering in my hips. Yet his lips were still there, I didn't want to break away. But I had to otherwise he might find out if he hadn't already.

I tugged my face back and began pulling my body back but Kagami's hands pulled me back. The hand holding my hair back wrapped around the back of my head a forced me to look at him. The blush on my face grew slightly as I watched his confused face that was still lit in his own beautiful blush.

"Why would you want a kiss?"

I blanked. There was no way I could answer that. So I just stared at him with a blank face to hide what I was really thinking.

"You know I don't swing that way."

Those words. Those dreaded words pierced my heart and drew tears to my blank expression as soon as the words left his mouth. I tried to pull back even harder now but he gripped harder and I knew with his strength I wouldn't win.

"Hey! Let me finish would ya?! It's kinda hard to say this!"

I froze and tried my best to hold back my tears but one fell and I immediately shook my head and my tear fell and disappeared.

"I was saying," he blew out a breath and looked away for a second, "that I don't swing that way, but," another pause and an even deeper blush, "I think…I could… for you."

If possible I went even stiller. Did I really hear what I thought I heard?

"I thought you wouldn't see me even if you looked." I muttered in monotone, repeating his own words back to him from earlier.

He let go of my head to run that hand through his hair. "Sorry. I lied. I was just flustered that you were half naked. Well, now you're even more naked. It just… shocked me so I lied. Sorry."

I shook my head. "That's not good enough."

He looked at me shocked and went silent for a while. The air felt a little heavy with sudden tension before he spoke again. "What?"

I reached up and my arms encircled his neck, deciding it was either now or never and never is such a long ways away. "I said that's not enough. I need a better apology."

Now Kagami smiled and put his hand back against the back of my head and pulled his head down from his great height to match mine and I pulled myself up onto my toes and finally, _finally_ brought my lips to his. Oh my. The taste of him exploded over my tongue as I lightly traced his bottom lip before pulling his lips harder onto mine. The slight hesitation that had been in the rhythm of his lips disappeared as soon as he lent me entrance and as I swept my tongue into his hot mouth, his own tongue, stronger than mine delved deep into my mouth, reaching as if to cling and stay there.

_Breathe!_ My lungs suddenly screamed as I'd held my breath at the sheer intensity of our connection.

With an echoing gasp I broke away, tilting my head upwards as if the air was all centered above us. Kagami wasted no time in trailing his moist lips down my jaw, tracing my jugular to my collarbone. The fires raced within me as I felt his lips latch onto my collarbone and sucked harshly at the tender flesh.

He released his mouth with an audible _pop_ and leaned back for a second to admire his handy work. Indeed I could already feel it forming. A bright purple was probably already shining just below where the shirt collar would be. Smart.

"K-Kagami. It's not enough."

"I'll give you enough. I'll give you enough forgiveness for the both of us."

My body ached at the thought of what exactly that 'forgiveness' could be. I reached between us with a bold hand and slipped my hand beneath his jersey. My burning fingertips traced the smooth contours of his lean stomach, diving into his navel and running circles around it. He gave an unexpected groan and the air around me seemed to turn into wind and I experienced a weird sense of vertigo before my bare back touched the cold floor. Kagami towered over me, daunting with his immense height as he leaned down to nip at my exposed neck.

"There are some mats in the back." I managed to pant out in a semi-normal voice.

He looked up briefly towards the stack of blue mats in the corner then back down at me then back up again as if trying to decide which one was of more importance, his lust or the hard ground against my back. Suddenly his face dived towards mine and he caught my open mouth in a raging kiss, ravaging my mouth from the inside out. When he pulled back I was breathless, flushed and _aroused_!

Kagami stood and as he did I caught a glimpse of a _mountain_ in his shorts! I gulped and felt my own erection twitch inside my boxers. I don't remember ever feeling this aroused before. It was almost painful. A gust of wind and a _slap_! beside me startled me enough for me to flinch and begin raising myself into a sitting position. I looked over to where the blue mat had landed but before I could move to put myself on it I was hoisted up from behind and was placed neatly on the mat.

"Better?" Kagami grinned as he leaned closer to my chest.

I flushed even brighter and could only nod as I watched his tongue dart out and flick against my pink nipple. I squeezed my eyes shut as my heartbeat sky rocketed and felt another, slower lick, this time getting all of it. There was a sudden breeze and my eyes shot open to see Kagami blowing gently on the nipple and smirking up at me with a sadistic grin, watching my reaction. My breath puffed as his lips came down on my nipple and sucked gently. I bit my lip gently to keep from gasping as the sucking turned harsh, his teeth gently grazing and nipping until the flesh was erected, swollen from the attention.

"Kuroko." Kagami whispered.

I opened my eyes again, not realizing I'd shut them and watched as he trailed his tongue to my other nipple and lavished it with the same attention. As soon as they were both aching with such treatment, Kagami, now satisfied with his work, slinked his tongue down my chest to my stomach where he dipped into my navel before pulling back at my groin where the tip was now weeping wantonly through the fabric. I blushed, embarrassed at the disgraceful sight.

"Such a lewd body. You're already so wet and I haven't even touched you here yet."

I opened my mouth in a pant as his long, tapered fingers grasped the elastic of my boxers and edged them down, pulling it up and over my erection. I put a hand over my stomach as if reaching for it to cover but he just grasped hold of my hand and put one finger to my own tip. It was hot and wet and the feel of his finger joining mine was like a jolt of electricity in my veins.

"I won't forgive you for the teasing either. You'll have a lot of apologizing to do." I panted as I watched his finger and mine rubbing circles on the crown of my erection.

"Then I'll just have to beg."

He let go of my hand and wrapped his around the base of my shaft and his mouth came down fast on the tip, encompassing it in his searing hot cavern. My hand immediately fisted into his red locks and my back arched up off the mat, my mouth opening in a silent scream of ecstasy as I felt his tongue give heated attention to the slit before sliding further into his mouth. I bucked my hips up and felt slight resistance as I accidentally hit the back of his throat. I felt his throat constrict around me and although it was pure pleasure to me I'm sure it wasn't at all pleasant for him.

I looked back down at him and pulling his head up off me a bit and looked into his red eyes that were at the moment tearing from him trying not to gag.

"Oops." I panted and pulled my hand through his hair.

His eyes opened wider and he suddenly pulled his head off of me.

"That's cruel." I looked at him blankly as he sat up. "Giving me that expression is totally unfair. No one should ever look that cute."

I blushed completely now and ducked my head a little. Though guys shouldn't feel any pride at being called cute I took it as a compliment coming from Kagami.

"I'm not going to last long if this continues. Turn around." Kagami suddenly commanded.

Without much time to think about it, my wanting body was flipped over and on all fours I rose my ass high into the air for Kagami. My cheeks were aflame with embarrassment but more than anything at the moment I wanted the burn of lust to be satiated.

"What a nice rose color." He said crudely and pressed his finger to it.

I tensed, ready for pain that didn't come. I waited for several more seconds before relaxing once more in confusion. I peeked behind me just as his mouth came down on my sensitive hole. I gasped and tried to pull forward, away from his mouth.

"No!" I panted. "Don't do that! It's dirty!"

"No it isn't. It smells of soap here actually." He said, his hot breath washing over me, making me yearn for more. "You showered before coming here today, didn't you?"

Although he phrased it as a question I knew that he didn't expect an answer. Besides, even if he did want an answer all I could do at the moment was gasp out in surprise pleasure as his slick tongue slid past the tight ring of muscle and began to curl against my insides. I moaned into my hand as I covered my mouth in embarrassment.

"N-no." I stuttered almost silently even though my protest was more a formality.

"Oh yes." He chuckled and slid his finger in to replace his tongue.

Now I panted openly, giving a moan as I felt so vividly the feel of his long, tapered finger sliding in and out of me. He added another finger and despite the slightly uncomfortable feeling of being stretched I felt pleasure coming in waves as he curled his fingers and ran them along the slick interior. Blinding white flashed behind my eyelids as he gave a particularly harsh thrust of his fingers and jabbed the bundle of nerves that had me nearly cumming from the sheer intensity of that pleasure.

"Aahhnn!" I cried, my lustful cry burst from my mouth even as I tried to cover it.

"Right Here!" he smirked and jabbed it again.

"Ah, ahn!" I couldn't help but shriek as he viciously attacked my prostate over and over. "Ah! I'm c-cumming!"

"Not yet."

He pulled out his soaked fingers and pulled my hips back with both hands. I gave a slight gasp as I felt his cock line up with my puckered entrance. Then with a sharp jerk he pulled me back and penetrated me with the tip of his cock. Inch by agonizing inch I swallowed him slowly, stretching me ruthlessly on his huge manhood. I pressed my sweaty forehead to the mat and squeezed my eyes shut at the overwhelming sensations. Never had I felt such a thing as being stretched so very much.

It wasn't exactly painful. A little uncomfortable, but feeling that huge length inside of me, feeling it pulse inside me as he held himself in check so he wouldn't hurt me was more than enough to bring me exciting pleasure. After enough time had gone by for me I pulled myself forward a bit and thrust back, impaling myself on him. He got the memo and began a slow pace that had both of us panting. I couldn't handle such a slow pace and pushed back harder on him giving a low moan.

"F-faster!" I gasped in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Uh!"

A sharp thrust in had me seeing stars as he again struck my prostate. I threw my head back and arched into each thrust as he collided with my pleasure point again and again. The postponed orgasm was now only a few thrusts away and as I felt it building, the warmth spreading to pool low in my intestine, I grabbed hold of one of Kagami's hands, holding it tight.

"C-cumming!" I cried.

Without missing a beat, Kagami pulled me up onto my knees on top of him as he knelt behind me and now with me upright he thrust in even deeper than before and that was all I needed to fall over the edge that I'd been teetering on. I came in bursts, white ribbons flowing out of me as ecstasy flooded my body.

Feeling me clamp down in orgasm Kagami gave a sharp grunt and thrust in his deepest yet and let loose his seed deep inside of me. I could feel it wash against my insides and in ecstasy I gave a final burst and finally rode out my orgasm. Kagami gave a few short thrusts to finish his and finally was still. Still inside of me he laid me down sideways onto the mat and pressed up against me. I contracted my muscles, feeling more clearly the length of him as my mind cleared.

"Ugh. Don't do that. I'm going to want to do it again." He groaned and gave me a light thrust.

"I want to do it again." I whispered and reached over my shoulder to run a hand through his sweaty red locks.

He clutched a hand into my blue ones and pulled me closer, looking at me with those intense eyes that held such fire in them.

"If you insist. But don't blame me when you can't move tomorrow."

"They say that sex is the best exercise." I teased back.

He gave me a sultry smile that spoke legions of his unbridled lust and drew me in for a passionate kiss that had me wanting again. As his hand traveled down my body once again lighting the fires within me I knew there was no way we were leaving the shed anytime soon.

**A/N: well! My first kuroko no basuke fanfic is done! Sorry for the OOCness. I tried to get the characters down as best I can but Kuroko is just so difficult to get a handle of! Haha! I'd LOOVE all reviews! I need a way to better describe my sex scenes! They're all the same sounding to me! Give me ideas pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase! I beg u! ~dogeza~ Thank you so much for reading it to the very end! ~muwa~ kiss kiss!**


End file.
